1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawout switchgear apparatus and more particularly to an insulating shutter mechanism for preventing accidental contact with terminal stabs when the switchgear is removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a circuit breaker or similar apparatus of the horizontal drawout type is mounted in a cell or housing, bus bars and terminal stabs are usually not readily accessible to operating personnel. However, when the circuit breaker is removed from the cell or housing, the bus bars and terminal stabs are exposed and constitute a hazard due to accidental personal contact during inspection or maintenance. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,131; 3,113,820; 3,170,092; 4,038,585; and 4,384,179; 3,840,785.